A new path
by Tioko
Summary: Sailor Moon Beyblade crossover. The new enemy arrives, and the Sailor Senshi can only hope to get help from another world. Pairings: KaiHotaru RayRei TysonMakoto MaxMinako
1. Prologue

The new world.

Hotaru was walking along the road... The remainings of the road, I mean. Only a little part of the city remained unharmed during the last battle.

It was a real nightmare. Demons attacked all of a sudden, destroying all on their way.

"_It looked like... I don't know... They were interested only in destruction, not taking something away from people..." _Suddenly she heard a creak. She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked around. It was a swing.

_"Amazing. I wonder how it survived the distruction..." _She decided to swing a bit. "_It reminds me of my childhood..._"

_**Flashback**_

"Hotaru!" - she turned around, and saw a boy running to her. "Hello, Yoshi!"

"Wanna play?"

They played all day long, then Yoshi made her a present: a hair-pin with a blue rose. "Wow, Yoshi, it's beautiful! Thanks!" - she kissed him in his cheek. "I bought it from an old priest, he told me it brings luck. Oh well, I gotta go, bye!"

The next day she looked at the hair-pin. The rose turned black. "Huh?" Then she understood.

Something happened to Yoshi.

_**End Flashback**_

She looked at the hair-pin again. Now it was crimson-red. Suddenly she saw that the swing next to her was swinging also. She thought she saw someone on it with the corner of her eye, but when she turned around, the swing was empty. "_Strange" - _Hotaru got off the swing, and went to the Hikawa shrine to meet the other Sailor Senshi.

When she got there, everyone else was waiting for her. "Hotaru, finally." - said Haruka. - "Ami, found something?"

"Nothing. I just don't get it. I can't find _anything! _I'm _completely_ clueless!" - said Ami, typing furiously on the keyboard of her mini-computer. It was strange to see her in such a bad mood.

"You mean, we don't know who they are, and what they want?"

"_No!_ If I knew, don't you think I wouldhave _told_ you!"

"Ami, calm down." - said Michiru, looking in her mirror. She tried to find the answer, but all she saw was fog.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, IF I KNOW _NOTHING!_ HALF OF THE CITY IS IN RUINS, AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Mako-chan, do something!"

After a while, Ami finally calmed down, and fell asleep. Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Setsuna, I know it's against the rules, but do _you _know something?"

Setsuna shook her head. "All the paths lead to our end."

"Then we need a new path."

Everybody looked at Hotaru. She was leaning against the wall. But, her eyes were... Blue?

"Hotaru-chan?"

"Huh?" - She blinked, eyes returning to their normal deep-purple color.

"You were in a trance or something... You said something about 'a new path'... "

"Hm.. I don't know..."

Rei thought a bit. 'A new path'... That sounded so familliar... "I know!"

"What?"

"There is an ancient book called 'New path'. I think my grandfarther knows where it is... It may take a while to find it though."

"Well," - Haruka looked out of the window, - "It's getting late. Let's meet here tomorrow. Rei, try to find the book, okay?"

Everyone went home with a new hope. Hotaru shook her head. Something was wrong.

The rose was teal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kai came up to the ruins of an old school. _"Ah, perfect. The school is abardoned, no one goes here... An ideal place for training!"_

The reason Kai was looking for a new training place was that the fangirls invaded Tyson's dojo. They even found a way how to get past Grandpa: asked him to give them a few kendo lessons. Tyson was now _sure_ the fangirls are insane.

_Creak. _Kai turned around. It was an old swing. He looked around, made sure no one saw him, and started swinging.

Suddenly the swing next to him started swinging on its own. He turned around. He saw a girl with purple-black hair and deep-purple eyes. But... She was half-transperent! _"She reminds me of Caroline..."_

He blinked. The girl was gone.

_**The next day**_

Hikawa Shrine

The girls were waiting for Rei. Finally she came in.

"Well?"

"Bad news, girls. I found the book, but it seems to be locked."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, Usagi, and stop getting on my nerves!"

"Could you show us the book? Maybe we can open it?"

Rei brought the book. There was a strange-shaped lock on it.

"Ooooo, let me try!" - said Usagi.

Everyone sweatdropped. "What? I have expirience in opening locks!"

"And where did you get it?"

"Opening Chibiusa's diary!"

Everyone fell over.(anime style). "Okay, you may try."

But, as soon as Usagi touched the lock, there was a blinding flash of light, and Usagi crashed into the wall. " Uhh... That was a bad idea..."

"See? I tryed last night, and got blown into the wall too."

"What? Why didn't you warn me?"

"I had to shut you up somehow."

"Rei!"

"Anyway, it looks like we can't open it without a key."

"Ow!" - Hotaru felt something hot in her hair. "It burns!"

She took the hot object off. It was her hair-pin. "Huh?"

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. "Hotaru, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay..." She looked at the hair-pin, then at the book. "_I wonder..." _She put the hair-pin in the lock, and turned it.

The lock opened.

Everyone went like (o.O). "How did you open this book?"

"With the key."

"No, I mean... Key?"

"Yes." - She looked at them. Only now they noticed her eyes turned blue again.

Then Hotaru closed her eyes, and fainted.

_**In Hotaru's mind**_

"Huh? What? Where am I?

_"Don't worry, you just lost consciousness. We're in your head now."_

"What? Um... Okay... " - She looked around. It looked like her room. "And, where are you?"

_"Huh? Oh, yes, I forgot." -_ A girl appeared in the center of the room. She had long light-purple hair, blue eyes, and wore a light-purple kimono.

(a/n: If you don't get the picture, here's the link: http/ )

"Are you the keeper of the Sacred Rainbow Rose?" - asked the girl.

"Um.. No, I don't think so."

"Then how did you open the book?"

"With... Oh... I see. What can we do now?"

"You need help. You can get it only from another world. But, you must find the portal. I will help you when needed."

The room began to get blurry, and Hotaru felt like she was pulled away. "Wait! What is your name?"

"My name is Navia."

_**Back to reality**_

"Hotaru? Hotaru! Wake up!" - Usagi was shaking her.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, Hoti, you're awake!"

"Yes, I am. Now what?"

"Bad news again, I'm afraid. The book is empty."

"What?"

All for today! Now, to reviewers:

**Sailor Ra**: Woo-hoo! My first reviewer! Thank you!

**Deaths.Bloody.Ros**e: Thank you too!

**Saturn's Spawn: **Heh, I was actually _surprised _no one made such pairings! Thank you, anyway. By the way, could you contact me by e-mail? I need some help. Thanks!

Tio


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you my dear reviewers!

**Deaths.Bloody.Ros**e: Wow, that's a long review! Don't worry, there's nothing creepy in _this_ case. And thank you very much for your compliments!

**Saturn's Spawn: **Um... Well... The problem is really simple: I live in Russia, so I watched only Russian version (duh), and don't know all the speeches (the "I'm Sailor Moon and blablabla" ones.) >

**Sailor Ra: **Don't worry, I will update! Actually, I'm doing it now, am I not? XD

**Harpygirl91: **Yeah:D I wonder why nobody else thought of it?

On with the chapter:)

_**-----------------**_

_**Last time**_

_**-----------------**_

"Hotaru? Hotaru! Wake up!" - Usagi was shaking her.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, Hoti, you're awake!"

"Yes, I am. Now what?"

"Bad news again, I'm afraid. The book is empty."

"What?"

_**-----------------**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**-----------------**_

Hotaru sat up. All the girls were shocked. They hoped to find something that might help in this book, and now...

_"Now what?"-_ Hotaru thought. She came up to the book, turned over a few pages, but the book was empty.

"That just isn't right. There must be something. Hm..." - She took the hair-pin and touched the pages.

The hair-pin turned into a pen with rose on the end. "It's like in Harry Potter."

"Huh? What hairy tea-pot? Are we having a tea-party? I'm hungry." - said Usagi. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Harry Potter, not hairy tea-pot you dummy." - Rei whacked Usagi on the head.

"Hey!"

"So, what do you mean, Hotaru?"

Hotaru wrote: _I am Hotaru Tomoe_

_Hello, Hotaru! Glad you guessed to use the Rainbow Rose._

_Navia?_

_Yes._

_And... What can we do now?_

_As I said, you need to find the portal between the worlds. Then you can use the Rose to open it._

_Okay._

"Well?"

"Navia said we need to find a portal to another world, and try to get help from there."

"Who's Navia?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you." - Hotaru told them what happened when she passed out. - "I guess she's trapped in the book now."

"Do you know where the portal is?" - asked Rei

Hotaru shook her head.

"Well, how about this: Hotaru, Rei and Michiru will search for the portal, while we go and help around the city." - suggested Haruka.

"Okay."

Hotaru went outside. She needed to talk to Navia. She couldn't use the book, because Rei tried to figure out something. So she sat on a bench, closed her eyes, and soon passed out.

_"Navi? You here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I think I can use the Rainbow Rose to find the portal. But how will I know it is it?"_

_"You'll know. It will flash many colors."_

_"Thanks."_

Hotaru walked along the remainings of the road, until she came to the swing again. The rose immedeately started to change color from blue to teal, then golden, crimson...

Hotaru opened her communicater. "Haruka, I think I found it."

"Okay." - Haruka closed the communicator. - "Mako-chan, we gotta go."

"Uh-huh. Just give me a minuite." - Mako and Haruka were helping to getchildren from under the ruins of a kindergarden.

Mako got out carring a little girl. The girl was crying. "There, there, little one." - Mako patted the girl. - "What's your name?"

"Lita."

"You were really brave down there, Lita. Remember when a huge cross-beam nearly fell on us? You didn't even make a sounnd! You're almost as brave as Sailor Uranus!"

"I am?"

"Yes, and I'm really proud of you. Now go." - the girl ran to the other rescued children.

Mako and Haruka came to a worker of alife-saving service. "We got to go now. Sorry that we can't help more."

"Oh, that's okay. You already helped much. Kids, say goodbye to the girls!"

"Bye, Mako-chan! Bye, Haruka!"

"You are born life-savers, Mako, Haruka. I hope you will come again."

"We will!" - Mako and Haruka waved.

"So, what did you want to tell me, Haru?"

"Hotaru found the portal."

Ami and Setsuna were in a hospital helping Ami's mother. _Beep. _"Excuse me."

Ami went out of the ward, and opened the communicator. "Yes?"

"Hotaru found the portal."

"We're on our way." - Ami closed the communicator. - "Mom, where's Setsuna?"

"There." - she ponted at the children sectionof the hospital. Setsuna was telling stories to the wounded children. Ami couldn't help but smile.

"... And so Sir Bedivere threw Excalibur into the lake, and an arm came up out of the water and caught it. The end."

"That was a really sad story." - said a little girl.

"Yes, but there is a happy ending. What king Arthur did isn't gone. There are still knights among us. They may not wear shining armor and ride on a white stallion, but they are still knights. Everyone here can become a knight. Even you."

"No, I can't."

"Why? Who said it?"

"He." - she pointed to the boy in the corner of the room."His name is Cristopher, and he said that only boys can be knights."

"Well, he's right... But, do you know why the knights do their heroic deeds?" - the girl shook her head. "Because they had a Fair Lady to inspire them. By the way, what's your name?"

"Mellena."

Setsuna sat straight on her chair. "Lady Mellena, there's a knight waiting at the front gate of the castle. His name is Sir Christopher."

Mellena giggled. "He must do something heroic."

"I will, I really will." - said Cristopher.

"Good. Then drink all your medicine when the doctor comes."

Ami came in. "Um, Setsuna, we gotta go."

"Oh." - she stood up. - "Play without me, kids. And remember, there are still knights among us."

"Bye, Setsuna!"

"So, Ami, what happened?"

"Hotaru found the portal."

"Girls, wait!" - they turned around. It was Ami's mother.

"What's wrong, Dr. Mizuno?" - asked Setsuna

"Unbeliveable. Christopher drank all his medicine, and Mellena laughed as she saw him drink it. You see, Mellena saw her mother die. I couldn't even hope to see her laugh again. You're a born nurse, Setsuna. I can offer you a job here, if you want to..."

Setsuna smiled. "I'll think about it."

When they came to the swing, the rest of the girls were already there.

* * *

Well, that was a long chapter... Review please!

Tio


	4. Chapter 3

Note to ALL the reviewers: STOP ASKING ME TO UPDATE! I'm trying my best to update every day, so PLEASE stop rushing me.

**Harpygirl91**: Thanks:)

**Saturn's Spawn :** Uh, no, I haven't gotten it yet.

**Sailor Ra: **Read the note above.

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter 3._**

**_-----------------_**

When Ami and Setsuna arrived, the other girls were already there.

"So, what now, Hotaru?"

"I..." - started Hotaru, but then her eyes flashed blue. - "I think I know."

She stood between the 2 swings and let go of the Rose. Instead of falling, it floated in the air.

"Now you must use your spirit attacks. Aim at the Rose."

"Huh?" - said Rei. But a moment later they understood.

_"Fire Soul Bird!"_

_"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"_

_"Crescent Beam Shower!"_

_"Sharbon Spray Freezing!"_

_"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_

_"Submarine Reflection!"_

_"Space Sword Blaster!"_

_"Chronos Typhoon!" _(a/n: took this attack from manga)

Hotaru was ready to cast her attack, but a voice in her head told her to wait.

**_---------------------------_**

**_On the other side of the portal._**

**_---------------------------_**

The Bladebreakers were having a two-on-two battle: Kai and Rei vs. Max and Tyson

_"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"_

_"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!"_

_"Draciel, Gravity Control!"_

_"Drigger, Thunder Claw!"_

_**"ATTACK!"**_

**_-------------------------_**

**_-------------------------_**

"Now, Hotaru."

_"Death..."_

The Rose glowed with bright golden light.

_"... Reborn ..."_

The other side of the portal became visible

_"... REVOLUTION!"_

A blinding flash, then darkness.

**_------------------------_**

**_------------------------_**

Kai woke up. He had a terrible headache. _"What happened?" - _he thought. All he remembered was the battle, and then...

_"Then what?"_ - Kai sat up.He saw the swing and a golden rose.

"Hey, anybody alive here?"

"Yeah, I guess so." - a voice came. Kai turned around and saw a girl with dark hair and deep-purple eyes. _"It's the girl I saw on the swing!"_

"What's going on here?" - he asked in a harsh tone.

"Um... Well... I'll explain later, when the others wake up, okay?" - Hotaru was really nervous. Who was that boy, anyway? Why did he look so much like Yoshi? Same hair, same eyes... But Yoshi was dead. - "What is your name?"

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari."

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe, nice to meet you." - she smiled and reached out her hand, but Kai just turned away with a 'Hn'.

Just then, Tyson began to wake up. "Oh, my head." - he groaned and sat up. - "Hey, Kai, what happened."

"As if I know."

Meanwhile, Hotaru woke up Setsuna and Michiru. Rei was already up shaking Usagi.

"Just ten more hours, mom..."

"Usagi, WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay... Zzzzzzz..."

"This is hopeless."

"Hey, let me try." - said Max, as hyper as ever. "Usagi, FOOD!"

"Huh? What? Where? GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!" - Usagi woke up immeadeately.

"How did you know?" - asked Rei, amused.

"Well, it always works on Tyson."

"Hey!"

Hotaru noticed that everyone was already awake. "Now, that we all woke up, let us introduce ourselves."

"I am Hotaru Tomoe, and this is Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno and Usagi Tsukino. The rest three are Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, and Setsuna Meiou." - said Hotaru, pointing at the girls.

"Hello, My name is Tyson Granger, this is Max Mizuhara, Ray Kon, and that blue-haired jerk is Kai Hiwatari."

"I heard that." - said Kai, giving Tyson his famous'Ultimate Death Glare of DOOM'.

"Um... Well... yeah... Anyway, we are the Bladebreakers, three times World Beyblade Champions."

"And... What is Beyblade?" - asked Usagi, comepletely dumbfolded.

"You mean you haven't heard about it?" - asked Tyson, shocked. "How could that be?"

"Because you are in another world." - Hotaru's eyes were blue again.

"What's wrong with her?" - whispered Ray.

"She's in a trance again." - answered Rei, also in whisper. "It has been happening very oftenduring the past few days"

"Oh, I see..." - said Ray, giving hotaru a weird look.

"Don't worry, she's not crazy or something, uh... What's your name, again?"

"Ray. Ray Kon."

"Really? My name is Rei Hino. Interesting, ne?"

"Ahem. Ray, would you be so _kind _to pay attention?" - said Kai in his icy tone.

"Uh? Oh, yes, sorry." - they replied in unison. Then looked at each other. "Look, stop doing that. Doing what? Hey!"

"Now, quit it, BOTH OF YOU!" - yelled Kai.

"Sir, yes, sir!" - they said again.

"Oh, forget it. Hotaru, continue, please."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. As I was saying, you are in another world. Here nobody heard about beyblade."

"Why are we here?"

"Um... I'm not sure, we should ask Navia."

"Who's she?"

"She's..." - Hotaru was interrupted by Luna and Artemis.

"Girls, demons are attacking again!"

Ray blinked a few times. "Talking cats?"

Max said: "Cute!" and nearly squished Luna.

"Lemme go choke can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Girls, demons are attacking!"

"Let's go!"

_"Mercury Crystal Power!"_

_"Venus Crystal Power!"_

_"Mars Crystal Power!"_

_"Jupiter Crystal Power!"_

_"Uranus Crystal Power!"_

_"Neptune Crystal Power!"_

_"Pluto Crystal Power!"_

_"Saturn Crystal Power!"_

_"Moon Eternal Power!"_

_**"Make up!"**_

The boys watched in facination as the girls transformed.

"Let's go!"

* * *

All for now! Review please!

Tio


	5. Chapter 4

Again, a few words to reviewers:

**Deaths.Bloody.Rose: **You can read it below. XD

**Saturn's Spawn: **Don't worry, you haven't wasted my time. What gave you this thought, anyway? Well, I understand that peole like my story. But, it's kinda annoying when you get only "update, update!" instead of reviews. And thank you for your kind words. :)

**Harpygirl91: **:) I'm glad I made you laugh.

On with the chapter!

_**-----------------**_

**_Chapter 4._**

**_-----------------_**

Our heroes were running to the place where demons attacked the city.

**_-----------_**

**_Ray's P.O.V._**

**_-----------_**

_"I can't belive this is happening. This must be some kind of a stupid dream. I'll wake up, and everything will be alright." _

"Where are we running?" - asked Kai

"The demons attacked the hospital!" - replied the black cat.

"Oh no..." - said Sailor Mercury.

When we finally arrived, the demons were already destroying everything.

"Stop!" - cried Sailor Moon. The demons turned around.

"How dare you to harm inocent people!"

"I stand for love! I stand for justice!"

"I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of Moon, I'll punish you!"

But the demons payed no attention to her speech (a/n: ...) and continued their mass destruction.

"Why you!" - said Mars. - _"Flame..."_

"Stop!" - Saturn grabed her hand. - "We might harm the people if we attack them."

"Guys, I guess it's our turn." - said someone. By the looks everyone gave me, I guess it was I.

"Get ready." - I put Drigger in the launcher.

"3..."

We took our launchers.

"2..."

We put in the ripcords.

"1..."

We got ready to launch.

"LET IT RIP!"

We launched our beyblades. Me and Kai didn't waste time and attacked the Youmas. We cut some of them really bad.

"Dranser!"

"Dragoon!"

_"Spiral Surviver!"_

_"Phantom Hurricane!"_

Kai and Tyson combined their attacks, and a flame hurricane arose. Some of the Youmas were dead.

"Drigger!" - he came out of the beyblade. It was an impressive sight.

_"Thunder Claw!"_

Half of the youmas got blasted with electricity.

One insane youma ran to attack the Sailor Senshi. "Max! Take care of it!"

_"Draciel! Aqua Shield!"_

_"Scilence wall!"_

I turned around and saw Saturn and Max. The combined shield protected everyone.

"Finish them off, Sailor Moon!"

"Hai."

_"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_

The youmas vanished.

**_----------------_**

**_Later, at the Hikawa Shrine_**

**_----------------_**

"That was an impressive battle." - said Rei.

"Well... Thanks." - said Rei. - "Never had such a battle before."

"So, where's that Navia you talked about?" - asked Kai.

"Um... Well... She's trapped in an ancient book."

The Bladebreakers gave her weird looks. "Stop looking at me like that! It's true! Rei, bring the book, please."

"Uh, what book?" -asked Ray.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Rei."

"Yes, my name is Ray, so what book?"

"Wha? Oh, forget it. I'll get it."

Hotaru wrote: _Navia, we need to talk._

No reply.

_Navi, where are you?_

Still no reply.

"What the hell?"

_Navi, ANSWER ME!_

Nothing.

Hotaru closed the book. Then she noticed something.

The book had no lock.

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"This book is fake."

* * *

All for today!

Tio


	6. Chapter 5

**Harpygirl91: **Thanks:)

**Saturn's Spawn:**You'll see ;)And about your Kenny question...To tell you the truth, I don't know. Maybe he will, maybe he won't...

**Deaths.Bloody.Rose: **Yeah. Poor Ray and Rei.

Okay, on with the chapter!

_**------------------**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_------------------_**

"What do you mean the book is fake?" - asked Tyson.

"Look, it has no lock!" - said Hotaru. - "Plus, Navi won't answer me."

"The attack." - Kai was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"What?"

Kai looked up at them. "It was meant to distract us, so they could steal the book."

"But... Who did it?"

**_-------------_**

**_In a dark room of the Sky Palace_**

**_-------------_**

"Fools. They are so predictable that it is getting boring.That stupid girl left the book open! On the table! It would be nowonderif she looses her head one day... How could you trust her, Navia?"

The person turned around to look at the mirror. Navia was floating inside, eyes closed.

"Oh, yeah, you can't talk to me. I put you in this mirror so you couldn't interfer my plans. But you escaped. And now you will pay for that."

"Councillor?"

"What?" - she turned around, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I... um... Princess Lele wishes to see you."

"I'm coming." - she turned away. - "Sleep well, Navia. Sleep forever!" - she broke the mirror.

**_--------------_**

**_Back at Hikawa Shrine_**

**_--------------_**

"AAAAH!" -Hotaru screamed and grabbed her head. Then she started to run.

Kai grabbed her hand. "Just where do you think you are going?"

"Navi is in trouble, I can feel it!"

"I thought you said she was trapped in a book?"

"Yes, but she's still in trouble, I must help her!"

"No, you are no going anywhere."

"I will! I must help her!"

"No, you won't!"

" I will, I will, I will, I will, I will, I will, I will, I will, I will!" - Hotaru cryed histerrically. Then Kai did something least expected.

He slapped her on her cheek so hard that she flew across the room, and hit the wall.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere. Until. You. Calm. Down."

"Y... yes, Kai..." - she gave up.

**_--------------_**

**_In the throne hall_**

**_--------------_**

"You called, Princess?"

"Yes. How is search for Navia going? Any progress?" - the girl on the trone was no older than eleven. She had long blonde hair tied in a braid, and had a silver tiara on her head. She her sky-blue eyes looked really worried.

"I'm afraid not. The only thing we know is that she's on Earth."

"Then we must look there. Hm... But we can't send our people there, you know why..."

"Let me deal with that, princess. May I go?"

"Yes. You may be dissmissed."

_"Perfect."_

As soon as the door closed, Princess Lele said: "Zari, Yari, come out, I know you are there."

A boy and a girl came from behind the throne. They were twins. Both had fiery-red hair, and pale-blue eyes. Both were ten years old. The only difference between them was that Yari, the boy, was 20 minuits older than Zari, and Zari had longer hair.

"Why were you two spying on me? Again?"

"We were afraid that Sirin would do something to you!" - cried Zari.

"For the last time, Sirin is not evil."

"But she killed our mother!" - cried Yari.

"She did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Enough!" - another boy entered the room. He looked exacktly like Lele, only with short hair.

"Hello, Polele. Thank you for stopping them."

"However, I think they are right. Sirin has been acting really weird the last few years"

"What? You're with them too?"

"And? I'm just looking at the facts!"

"Here's a fact! Sirin is not evil!"

"Prove it!"

"ARGH! That's enough! Get out of here, all of you!"

"But, Lele..."

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay, we're leaving!"

Lele was left alone. "Whew..." She could finally relax.

She was lying. She knew that Sirin killed their mother. But she had to keep playing her role. Otherwise, Sirin would kill her, then Polele, then Yari and Zari... Like she did to Marena, Fenist and Nosh. She must play her role of 'stupid stubborn little princess' to keep everyone else safe.

But it was getting harder every day. _"I can't bear it anymore. I'm tired of arguing with my brothers and sisters knowing I'm wrong. Navi, Navia, where are you?"_

* * *

All for today! Review, please! 

Tio


	7. Chapter 6

A few words to my dear reviewers:

**Harpygirl91:** Thanks:D

**Saturn's Spawn: **Hey, thanks for the idea! I'll use it in this chapter!

**Sailor Ra:** Brain dead? What do you mean? Anyway, thanks!

On with the chapter:)

**_------------------_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_------------------_**

Kai flew across the room and hit the wall. _"Note to self: if Haruka asks you to another room for a few words, **don't **agree."_

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, YOU BASTARD!"

"Do what?"

"ARGH!" - she hit him again. Hard.

"Is that all you got?"

"YOU MORON!" - she hit him with all her might. Kai dodged the blow.

"You may hit me as many times as you can, but you will prove me nothing. I have survived much more severe beatings in the... place where I grew up. So calm down."

"I WON'T!"

"Your problem."

"ARGH!" - that guy drived her crazy.

"You asked me for a few words. Say them or leave me alone!"

"Okay, fine, fine..." - Haruka took a deep breath. - "You shouldn't have hit her that hard."

"Feh. It was nessesary to calm her down."

"It was not! Hotaru is very fragile, you know. Like, she can't even run 20 laps around the Shrine. Even if she tries, she'll faint on the 19th lap. Don't you think that hitting her against the wall was a bit... too much?"

"The only thing I see is that she was completely out of her mind if she wanted to _run _somewhere, if what you say is true."

_"Drat, I didn't think of that". _

"Face it, Haruka,I am right, and you are wrong."

"Um... Well... I still think you overreacted."

"Think what you want."

Haruka left the room.

_"Maybe she's right. I should go and apologise. Now, where's Hotaru?"_

**_------------_**

**_Outside of the room_**

**_------------_**

Usagi, Rei, Ray, Tyson, Mako, Max and Minako were listening to the conversation.

"Wow... Never seen Haruka like that before." - said Rei. - "She's totally broken down."

"Yeah, Kai has an effect on people." - said Ray. - "He's really strong. Both morally and phisically."

"Well, what now?" - asked Tyson.

"Maybe we should find Haruka?" - suggested Minako

"Okay."

**_-----------_**

**_Back with Kai_**

**_-----------_**

He opened the door. "Hotaru?"

Hotaru was in her armchair, and looked lost in thought.

"Hotaru?" - asked Kai a little louder.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kai... Sorry, I just... What are you doing here?"

"Well..." - Kai looked out of the room, made sure noone was there, and locked the door. - "I came to apologise."

"Really?" - Hotaru was amused. Kai Hiwatari, apologising?

"Well, yes. I guess I overreacted."

Hotaru smiled. "That's okay. It was foolish of me to _run _somewhere."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Yes. Besides, I don't need to _go_ somewhere to rescue Navi. You can follow me, if you want to."

"Huh? How's that?"

"Here." - she handed him her hair-pin. It turned into a real rose in his hands. - "This is the Sacred Rainbow Rose. Concentrate on it."

He felt weird, as if his mind was dragged somewhere. A calm voice in his head said: _" Don't try to resist. Come."_

Soon enough, he passed out.

**_-------------_**

**_-------------_**

_"Where are we?" -_thought Kai.

"We're in my mind." - replied Hotaru. - "For some reason, it looks like my room in my old house. Weird, huh? You may look around, I've got to go somewhere."

Kai turned around, but Hotaru was already gone.

**_------------_**

**_Navia's P.O.V._**

**_------------_**

Dark. Cold. Where am I? Last thing I know, Sirin smashed the mirror, and... What? Does this mean I'm dead?

But no, I still think. I think, it means I exist. But I'm helpless.

Sirin. Why? Why do I have such a cruel mother?

Lele, Polele, Yari and Zari... They are theonly members of the royal family left alive. But they are still children, what can they do?

They need me. But I am trapped in Nowhere. _Somebody, help!_

* * *

All for today!

Tio

P.S. I'm going away for a week, so I won't be updating in a while. Sorry. :(


	8. Chapter 7

Whew, my vacation is over, and now I have time to update! Yay! .

**Saturn's Spawn: **Why, thanks:) Actually I had a lot of trouble trying to keep her in charachter... I'm glad it was worth trying.

**Sailor Ra: **Thanks:)

**Harpygirl91: **Thanks! And yes, Kai really did apologize. it's written pretty clear, isn't it? ;)

This chapter is mainly about Kai and Hotaru.

**_---------------_**

**_Chapter 7._**

**_---------------_**

**_-----------_**

**_In Hotaru's mind_**

**_-----------_**

Hotaru came out of the room and closed the door.

_"Now, let's see... If my room is the main section of my mind, then the subconsciousness must be... Dad's lab!"_

She went down to the basement. "Nine, are you here?"

**_----------_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_----------_**

Kai looked around. Hotaru was gone.

_"Well, I'd say she has a nice room. Or a nice mind, in that case."_

The room was in violet colours, withtwo windows closed with deep-purple curtains. _"I guess it's right when they say 'Eyes are windows of your soul...' "_

But the most facinating things in the room were the lamps. There were at leasthundred of them. Kai decided to take a closer look on a rose lamp. As soon as he touched it, there was a flash in his eyes, then darkness.

**_----------_**

**_Back with Hotaru_**

**_----------_**

"Heh. Of coarse I'm here, where else could I be?" - answered someone from the darker corner of the room.

Hotaru came closer. It was the person whom she was looking for.

"Misstress Nine?"

"Heh. Don't call me that. What kind of misstress am I if I have noone to obey me? If all my plans failed, thanks to you? Besides, I _am_ you, so don't call me Missterss." - she was sitting in an armchair, drinking something.

"Oh. Sorry, Nine."

"That's okay. Now, what do you need?"

"I've come for help."

Nine nearly choked what she was drinking. "Asking _me? _For help? Gees, Hotaru, you must be out of your mind."

"Um...If subconsciousness is not a part of the mind, I guess you're right."

"Heh. Yeah. So, what do you want?" - she said, sipping from her glass. - "By the way, wanna drink?"

"Um... And what is that?"

"Medical alcohol, why?"

Hotaru sweatdropped. "You drink stuff like this?"

"Well, why not? There's nothing else to drink here. Oh sure, If I could get to the living room, I'd take some wine, but I can't, thanks to you again. And besides, I don't get drunk."

"Um... yeah.. I guess so... Okay, back to business. You noticed that girl named Navia coming here recently?"

"Yeah, she even came here once. We had a nice chat."

"Really? Um... Well, she was trapped in a book and..."

"... and you opened it with the Sacred Rainbow Rose. I know, I know. She told me about this." - said Nine in a copletely bored tone.

"Well, you must not know that she dissapeared."

"Huh? Wha? Really? How did that happen?"

"This is exactly what I wanted to ask you."

**_---------------_**

**_Back with Kai_**

**_---------------_**

Kai opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't in Hotaru's room anymore. He was floating in a few meters above the ground. He looked at himself, and noticed he was half-transperent. _"WTF?"_

Kai looked down. He saw a girl with pink hair running after her hat. "Oh no, come back!"

(a/n: I'm not sure if it was exactly like this, so correct me if I'm wrong.)

Hotaru caught the hat. "Here you go."

"Thanks. My name is Chibiusa, what's yours?"

"Hotaru."

"Well, nice to meet you, Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled. "Same to you, Chibiusa." - she noticed a small bleeding scratch on Chibiusa's knee. - "Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" - she looked down on her knee. - "No, not at all. I haven't even noticed it."

"Here, let me help." - she put her hand on the scratch, and concentrated. Her hand glowed light-purple, and when she removed it, the scratch was gone.

"Wow. Thank you, Hotaru."

"You're welcome." - she smiled, than fainted.

Kai's vision was clouded, then a flash of light and darkness.

**_--------------_**

**_Back with Hotaru_**

**_--------------_**

"Well, let's see... I need a big mirror to find Navi."

"Hm... I think I have one in my room. Wait here."

"Heh. What else I can do?"

Hotaru left the basement. She went up the stairs to her room. She heard Kai say : "Well. Those lamps must be her memories."

"Kai?"

"Hotaru?"

"You have seen my memories?" - she looked rather worried.

"Well, not really. I've seen only one." - he pointed at the rose lamp. - "The one where you meet Chibiusa."

"Oh. Don't look at them without my permission, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Could you help me? We need to get this mirror to the basement." - she pointed at the big mirror on the wall.

"Okay."

They slowly carried the mirror into the lab.

**_-------------_**

**_Kai's P.O.V._**

**_-------------_**

"Well?" - I asked

"Put it there" - said someone.

We put the mirror down. I looked at the person. She had very long dark-purple hair, and black eyes. _"She lookes like Hotaru" - _I thought.

"Who is she?" - I asked.

"Huh? She is Misstress Nine, or just Nine, as she wants me to call her. Nine, this is Kai Hiwatari."

"Okay, stand back." - Nine closed her eyes, and formed a black star in her hands. She threw it at the mirror, and it went through!

"Perfect. Wait here." - she went... into the mirror?

**_-------------_**

**_Navi's P.O.V._**

**_-------------_**

I'm bored. Nothing to do. Duh.

I wonder what's with Lele, haven't Sirin killed her yet? I hope not.

Wait a sec, what's there? A mirror? Bad memories! Aaaah!

Someone came out of the mirror. "Navi, are you here?"

"Nine?"

"Yes. Now, leave. Through the mirror."

"Thank you." - I went to the mirror. - "Aren't you coming?"

"Nope. I'm tired of being trapped in Hotaru's subconsciousness. I'd ratherstay here."

"Well, it's your choice." - I left.

* * *

All for today! Not one of my best chapters, though... 

Tio


End file.
